Goddess
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: It is tradition for a young Goddess to spend some time in the Mortal Realm. It helps them understand them better. Today is Paige's turn to join the Mortal world. How will Paige handle living among the Mortals? What sort of shenanigans will her powers create? Will she find love?


**Alright here's a new story. I know I already have like half a dozen on the go but this is something, like all the others, that has been kicking around in my head. This will be an AU Paily story delving into a different kind of mythology, Greek mythology. I own nothing from the Pretty Little Liars universe. Please be kind if you leave a review, they are welcome.**

* * *

A man with sandy blonde hair stands with his arms crossed staring at the angry brunette woman yelling at him. The audacity of this woman to yell at him. Him the leader of all Gods and Goddesses. Did this one have no respect? No respect for him, or their traditions. The tradition in question right now is the tradition of sending a young God or Goddess to Earth, or as the Deities call it the Mortal Realm, to live among the mortals and learn about their way of life. You see one can not just watch how that life is lived, as the Deities often do. You must live it to really understand what happens. Before the throne was passed to him the God in charge had to live among the Mortals to understand what he would be protecting. That sparked this tradition of sending the young Deities down. Every one of the Deities currently on the Mountain was sent down, including the one that is in question now. Let's listen to the argument for a moment before we begin the story.

The brunette woman stands in a hostile pose "I will not send my daughter down there again Nicholas. Not after the last time."

Nicholas stands with his arms crossed "Victoria it is our tradition. The child must go down there to earn her spot up here. The knowledge she gains will better ours."

Victoria spits "Screw the traditions and the gathering of new knowledge. I will not subject my child to that again. One mortal, one maliciously relentless little bitch mortal, almost brought death to one of our own and you did nothing to stop it."

Nicholas growls "I did nothing, I did nothing. How can you say that? I brought her back up here myself."

Victoria counters "Yeah you did, when she was within an inch of her life ending. My daughter had to be tortured for ten months, realizing that there was nothing she could to make that little psycho stop. So instead she forgets everything she is and starts to hurt herself, nearly ending her own life before we intervene. I begged you to let her come home, instead you let her feel like she had no one. I couldn't even go down there and help because you said she had to learn to deal with situations like that. When you saw how she was handling it you did nothing until it was nearly to late. That's when you realized just how bad it was. She is not going back down there."

Nicholas takes a breath "That mortal is no longer a problem. She has been dealt with."

Victoria laughs harshly "Because the mortal couldn't handle the feeling of someone watching her every move, the little anonymous notes left in her locker, the creeks in the floor boards when she is in her room and no one else is in the house or the hot breath on the back of her neck when there is no one behind her. That mortal planned to fake her own death to get away from that so she could try to figure out who was doing it to her. Little did psycho mortal know you can't escape a Deities wrath by burying yourself alive with every intention of digging your way out."

Nicholas shakes his head "That wasn't her plan the original plan went awry and that was what she was left with. We are the reason it went awry and ended up that way. That mortal is serving her time being treated the same way she treated the people she was around, eons as a doll being manipulated into impossible positions while others enjoy watching her try to get out of them. It's poetic justice."

Victoria shakes her head "I am still not sending her down there."

A woman with light brown hair walks in "I am sorry to interrupt but I thought you should know, Paige has left."

Victoria spins around "What? When? How long has she been gone?"

The woman shrugs "I don't know. I went in to see if she needed anything ten minutes ago, she was watching you fight. When I returned just now to see if she was okay she was gone." The woman hands over a piece of paper "She left this."

Victoria takes the paper reading ' _Ma, I know you didn't want me to go to the mortal realm but I had to. I can't let what happened in the past dictate what I do now. To do that would be denying myself an opportunity. An opportunity for what I am not sure but I have to do this. I can't explain how I know but I know. Please don't be mad. I love you, Paige._

Victoria looks through the viewing window "Sahara find Paige and stay with her."

In some long grass the head of a cat similar to that of a Burmese or Abyssinian with short golden fur pops up looking around before stretching then breaking into a run doing as it is told.

* * *

On the shoulder of a road outside a town called Opalston in Texas a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair runs with a large duffle bag on her back. Stopping for a breath, she had run 20 miles in a short time, a twig snapping startles her.

The girl growls "Who's out there? What do you want? I warn you I can kill you with a twig if I have to."

The soft rumble of a purr followed by a soft meow cause the girl to look down "Sahara. Did mom send you?"

The cat rubs against the girls legs mewing contently "So you've been told to stay with me huh. Did she sound mad when she requested it?"

The cat shakes her head looking at the top of the duffle bag then shaking out her legs.

The girl sighs "Hop on I'll carry you the rest of the way."

The cat mews happily jumping onto the bag then making itself comfortable.

A car slows beside her "Hi there."

The girl looks into the car reaching for the ground where a thick bo staff like branch rises and enters her hand. Her eyes land on a woman with light brown hair in the passenger seat and a dark brown haired man in the drivers seat.

The girl tightens her grip on the staff "Hi."

The man asks "Do you need a ride?"

The girl shakes her head "Nope. Opalston is just 5 miles up the road. I ran this far, what's another 5 miles?"

The woman closest to her gasps "You ran this far? Exactly how far is this far?"

The girl shrugs "About 20 miles, give or take a few miles."

The woman shrieks "What? That's, 20 miles. Look we're headed that way too we can give you a ride."

The cat resting on the duffle bag pokes it's head over the girls shoulder growling lowly then hissing.

The girl shakes her head at the two "I am good. Thank you for the offer though."

The girl puts the bo staff between her back and the duffle bag then takes off in a sprint.

* * *

The chestnut haired girl slows at the short driveway leading to a blue grey two storey duplex connected by the garages in the middle.

The cat jumps off the duffle bag jogging towards the entrance to the right.

The girl follows "I guess I am going to the right."

The same car that slowed down earlier turns into the opposite driveway causing the girl to drop her bag and clutch her bo staff.

The woman gets out "How did you beat us here?"

The girl eyes the passenger "Are you following me? Who are you?"

The woman introduces "Pam Fields. We aren't following you. We live in the house next door."

The girl eyes the man that gets out of the drivers side of the car "My name's Wayne."

The girl introduces "Paige McCullers," pointing at the cat she states "That's Sahara, like the desert. She doesn't give trust easily and once you have it you don't want to break it or you'll never get it back. Kind of like me."

Pam nods "I will keep that in mind. Are your parents home?"

Paige tilts her head curiously "Why? Do you wish to speak to them? Have I done something wrong?"

Pam shakes her head "No. No. I was just curious as to who the neighbours were."

Paige hums "They're not home right now. Business trip. Sorry."

Paige looks down at Sahara both taking note to have two parental figures come and go from the house through out her time, though Paige would be alone for the majority of it.

Paige looks at the loaded vehicle and trailer being pulled behind it "Do you need help unpacking er unloading your stuff?"

Wayne shakes his head "No. We got a work horse refusing to come out of the car right now."

Paige looks to the back window "Probably due to the crazy person clutching a staff. Well I hope you enjoy the house I will be very quiet, you'll hardly know I am here. Have a good rest of the day."

Paige walks towards the house "Come on Sahara leave the neighbours be."

As Paige is approaching the front door she notices a statue of a black dog standing guard beside the door.

Paige looks to her neighbours before patting the dog's head "Good boy Midnight."

Walking through the main floor Paige exits the back door to find a fenced in medium sized backyard with a duplicate black dog statue guarding the back door.

Paige pats its head "Good boy Dusk."

Dusk and Midnight were hell hounds sent to protect Paige and the house, as Paige is stepping back into the house she rumbles "Thank you Aunt Jess."

A woman with jet black hair and eyes of fire walks in "You're welcome."

Paige looks at the newcomer "Aunt Jess, what are you doing here?"

The woman hugs Paige tightly "Vicky didn't think you'd be ready to see her just yet. We will both be stopping by every now and then just so people don't start catching on that you're on your own here. As long as you have a regular set of adults, as I said before your mother and I, coming and going you should be fine. Dusk and Midnight will be standing guard for you while you are here, to everyone else they will be ornaments but you'll know different. Have you looked at the house at all or just walked through?"

Paige hums "Just walked through."

* * *

Before they can look at the house there is a knock at the door.

Paige stares at the door "Who's that? Nobody knows I am here. Wait, did you tell uncle you were here?"

Jess nods "I did but he wouldn't come here without saying so first."

Paige cautiously walks to the door peering out the frosted window, you can see out but no one can see in "It's Mrs Fields."

Paige opens the door "Hello ma'am. Did you need anything?"

Pam points to the ornament "That is a nice ornament, a little scary looking but nice," looking past Paige she sees Jess "Oh hello. My name is Pam."

The woman steps forward "Jesslyn. I am Paige's aunt. Did you need help unloading your things?"

Pam looks at the vehicles "Um that would be nice. I underestimated just how much we have. Oh you have a loft up there."

Paige looks up "Yeah the bedrooms are up there, I think. From what I've seen down here they're not here. I know that sounds weird not knowing what the house looks like, I'm stubborn and have been sleeping in the hammock outside."

It wasn't a complete lie Paige does sleep in a hammock and it is outside, it's just not here.

Jesslyn hums "The kid doesn't know what she is missing. Shall we get you unloaded so you can enjoy your house?"

The two follow Pam to one of the cars bumping into a few familiar faces, with an honest name on the side _**Moving Gods of Yore**_ , when the movers bring something off the truck.

Jesslyn whispers "We don't know them here."

Before Paige has a chance to feign not knowing the movers Wayne comes out of the house "Aw Paige, Pam told me she enlisted your help. These are our movers Hercules and Perceus, like the demigods of Greek mythology. Gentlemen this is Paige and uh, I didn't get your name ma'am."

Jesslyn offers her hand "Paige's aunt Jesslyn. I won't keep you boys busy because your hands are full."

Paige points to the truck they came off of "Can I help unload that?"

The men nod their heads before beginning to move again. Paige hops in grabbing one of the heavier things with ease.

While heading towards the house she passes Hercules who whispers "We didn't mean for you to take the heavy stuff P. Leave that for us please."

Perceus puts his hands on the other end "Let us take it please."

Paige moves back a bit allowing Perceus to take it before the Fields' step out of the house to see Paige with it.

Wayne observes "Wow you boys move fast."

Hercules winks at Paige mouthing 'I owe you one. No more heavy stuff.'

Paige nods going back to the truck for something with a bit of weight but not to heavy. This continues until all that is left are the things too heavy for her.

Hercules comes up behind her "You can lift them just not on your own. Do not show off your strength or people will begin to think there is something more about you. Be discreet with your abilities. I know at first it will be hard but you'll get the hang of it."

Paige nods looking for Perceus, Hercules soothes "It's alright Paige we got this."

Paige nods picking up one end while Hercules grabs the other one. Wayne helps Perceus with the one next to them.

Walking back to the truck Hercules walks alongside Wayne "We don't normally allow the people we move, or in this case the neighbour, to lift heavy things but..."

Wayne finishes "At this point that's all that there is and Paige is a workhorse you probably wouldn't have been able to stop her. I mean I just met her and I can see that, I guess you did too."

Hercules nods watching Paige carry another too heavy for an adult to carry alone item, effortlessly, and moves quickly grabbing the other end "After this you're done kid."

Paige growls "I can do more."

Hercules states "Good. I like what I see from you kid. How would you like to work for me? I co own a franchise, _**Gods of Yore**_."

Paige asks "The school is not called Gods of Yore high is it?"

Hercules laughs "No. We are a series of businesses from a moving company to an animal shelter."

Paige's eyes light up at animal shelter, Hercules picks up on this stating "Alright animal shelter it is. How's tomorrow at 9am sound? We'll get you started."

Paige nods "That sounds great."

Hercules smiles "Alright see you then. Until then let my associate and I handle the rest of this."

Paige backs away pointing at her house, Wayne stops her "Pam and I would like to thank you for helping by inviting you and your aunt for supper. We are ordering pizza."

Jesslyn puts her arm around Paige's shoulders "We would love to. Thank you. May we bring the drinks, wine for us adults soda for Paige."

Wayne admits "As long as Paige doesn't mind sharing the soda with my daughter. We got her room unloaded and she stayed in the house. She's taking the move pretty hard."

Paige looks between the two demigods shocked that they were there to help with the move.

Perceus mouths 'Everything for a reason.'

Jesslyn asks "Where did you move from?"

Pam informs "Rosewood Pennsylvania. It's about half an hour away from Philadelphia."

Paige's face goes white as she starts wheezing for breath then faints.

Perceus drops what he is carrying rushing over to Paige, scooping her up and rushing her into her house.

Jesslyn follows with Hercules behind closing the door behind him, the door and house is locked to all mortals.

Perceus commands "Get a cold cloth."

Jesslyn furrows her brow "I don't understand why did she faint?"

Perceus explains "Rosewood is where it happened."

Jesslyn's eyes widen "What? Was this girl part of it?"

Perceus shakes his head "I doubt it. I know things happen for a reason but I highly doubt they would bring someone involved in that nightmare back into Paige's life. I hope they're not that sadistic."

A voice assures "We aren't."

Perceus stands up spinning towards the voice knowing who it is "Damn you Nicholas. This was your plan wasn't it? To put her through hell again."

Another voice informs "I won't let that happen."

Hercules growls "What are you doing here Fyre?"

Fyre looks at Paige "I came to see how Paige was. I have been dealing with her tormentor for a year. A lot of those have been her memories. Though the girl next door was a friend to the tormentor she was also intimated by her. The tormentor saw the world as her playhouse and tried to use everyone she came in contact with."

Perceus growls "If you're here who's watching her? She could escape, others have."

Fyre smiles "Nothing can put out the fires that hold her, not even me. They are from the deepest depths of the earths that never go out under any circumstances. It encircles her there is no way to get to her even if she did find away to communicate with whoever walks by. She can't speak, see or move her arms on her own. Everything cruel she has done to the people around her is happening to her simultaneously over and over again for eternity. The only thing she hears is her own cruel words and a slight crackle of the fire that surrounds her. You may think that's a bit over dramatic but you don't mess with two young goddesses, especially when one happens to contain a little bit of every goddess known to man and a few that aren't, and live to brag about it. Before you ask the other goddess, Mona, is in Rosewood befriending a lass of her own."

Paige moans blinking her eyes open "I don't think I can do this. Not with someone that knows."

Fyre explains "This girl doesn't. We aren't that, what word did you use water boy? Sadistic was it?"

Perceus nods.

Fyre continues "We aren't that sadistic. You are safe here Paige. You have two of my hell hounds," a throat clearing causes him to correct "Two of Jesslyn's hell hounds to protect you. As well as one of your mothers' lions disguised as a cat in the house."

Sahara mews aggressively, Fyre orders "Oh hush I know what you are and I'm not going to hurt you or Paige."

Sahara hisses, Paige hums "Sahara be nice but on watch."

Sahara mews softly roaming about the house inspecting every corner.

Paige informs "She only listens to me as she was tasked to guard me. Though if she feels I am in danger I can't get her to settle until she deems me safe. Sahara knows who you are and that nothing is safe when the God of the Underworld is here or so say her experiences with you."

Fyre looks at the cat "Understood. I respect her power as she respects mine. Sorry about any wrong doings I have done to you."

Sahara mews something that sounds like "Whatever."

Fyre shrugs "She must be a teenager."

Hercules hands Paige some water "Here drink. It will help bring back your strength. You won't have to worry Paige you are not alone this time, nor is Mona. She just has a different set of gods and goddesses by her side, including a young seer. "

Paige concludes "Jenna."

Perceus nods.

Paige sighs "I guess I have to get ready for that dinner. There's going to be a bunch of questions about what happened outside and why I fainted."

Jesslyn shrugs "You could tell the truth."

Paige scoffs "Yeah right. I wonder how it's going to go over? I am a goddess sent down to experience life as a mortal, with the exception I get to keep my powers. My first experience down here was in Rosewood, where I ran into a psychopath that was hell bent on making my life a living hell. I almost ended my own life in the process. When you mentioned you were from there it brought back old memories, I was overcome by them and fainted."

Hercules shrugs "Sounds good, just without the whole I am a goddess thing."

Paige sighs "You guys have a job to finish. I will see you tomorrow."

Hercules and Perceus leave the house finishing with unpacking the truck. Paige gets herself cleaned up and ready for the dinner she had said she'd go to.

* * *

Paige straightens her letterman jacket rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension.

Jesslyn puts her hand on Paige's shoulder "It'll be okay Paige."

Paige swallows the lump in her throat hesitantly lifting her fist to knock on the door.

Pam opens "Ah Paige you came. Are you okay? I haven't seen you since earlier this afternoon."

Paige rolls her shoulders again "Uh yeah. I just, I lived in Rosewood before coming here. It wasn't a very pleasant time, a was bullied relentlessly. When you mentioned you were from Rosewood it brought back old memories. I couldn't handle the feelings they brought and fainted. I am sorry if I worried you. We can skip dinner if you want nothing to do with me. I would understand."

Pam shakes her head "Nonsense. Come in. We can't let the past dictate the people we meet and befriend today. You will not be treated that way in this house. We are not mean spirited people."

The sound of quick steps on the stairs echoes through the house being replaced by "Was that the pizza?"

The questioners eyes land on the guests a blush forming on her cheeks "Oh my god. Mom why didn't you tell me we had company? I look horrible."

Paige looks at the girl's Rosewood Sharks sweats and a grey tank top "I think you look fine. You've just moved we weren't expecting a gown. Sweats are more comfortable to travel in than jeans. If you're comfortable that's all that matters. I don't require anything fancy, do you Aunty?"

Jesslyn shakes her head "No. What you're wearing is fine."

The girl shrugs heading to the kitchen for some water.

The sound of barking dogs sends Paige out the door where a startled pizza delivery person backs away from her door "Hello."

The person jumps almost dropping the pizza "P-pizza d-delivery for f-forty th-three O-Olympus D-drive."

Paige nods "That would be over here."

Paige flips a gold coin in her fingers turning it into modern cash "Is forty five enough?"

The delivery person nods trading the pizza for the cash.

Paige goes back in her neighbours house "Pizza's here."

Wayne comes in "Oh." heading to the door he sees a car peeling away "Did he leave without the money?"

Paige shakes her head "No. I payed him."

Wayne's eyes widen "What? Paige you didn't have to do that."

Paige furrows her brow "Why? I'm going to being eating it too."

Wayne pulls out some money counting some out, Paige waves him off "Don't worry about it. You can get it next time."

Wayne shrugs "Alright. Next time it is. Pam, Emily supper is here."

Pam walks in with a stack of plates with the girl in the sweats and tank top following behind.

Wayne introduces "You know Pam, the young lady beside her is my daughter Emily. Emily this is Paige and her Aunt Jesslyn."

Paige smiles "Beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl. If you don't mind me saying."

Emily blushes again looking down shyly.

Jesslyn shakes her head "Give her a chance to get to know you first before you start laying on the charm. You don't even know if she's interested."

Emily nonchalantly admits "Oh I'm interested. Why do you think I was so concerned with what I was wearing?"

It's Paige's turn to blush as she dips her head nervously.

Pam observes "Oh boy these two are going to be trouble."

Emily shakes her head "Not trouble. I think we'll be good together. What do you think Paige?"

Paige clears her throat nodding as words tie knots on her tongue.

Above them Victoria and Nicholas give each other knowing looks. Paige's journey was going to be a lot better now. Full of love instead of hatred.


End file.
